Arrogant
by phoenix1800
Summary: I added a second part in Kai's POV for the people who requested it. Slightly angsty KaixRei fic.
1. Default Chapter

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1I don't own any of the characters from Beyblade, nor do I own the show. 

Kai/Rei...this was inspired by the severe lack of updated Kai/Rei fics lately. *Sniffles*. There are a ton of good Kai/Rei fics, but no one has time to update. So I decided to try to give people a little jump start with my own one-shot. 

This is a little more explicit and a little darker than my other fics...

Arrogant

Arrogant. Yeah, that word fits you perfectly. People call you that every day, but I'm sure no one bothers to explain what exactly makes you so.

A is for asshole. Even though I'm with you, I can still call you that. You get up and leave in the middle of the night and don't come back for days, worrying the shit out of me. Then you come back like it's nothing and proceed to work your magic over me until I forget why I was mad at you in the first place.

R is for rational. Coldly so, even. You look at things as plain black and white. Like me, for example. You took a liking to me, you wanted me, and so you got me. When you get tired of me you'll end things. Harsh, but true. And I can't bring myself to care as long as you're with me now. I know it'll all end soon, but...for now, I can lose myself in you.

R...another R? Let's see...oh, yes, how about rigorous? And no, not in that context...though it could be taken that way. But I was talking about your fasts and training sessions that last for days. You're very adamant in your ways. Get up, train, eat lunch if you want, train, meditate, train, and then come home to me...it doesn't take a genius to figure out what happens after you come home. Yeah, that's pretty much it. 

O is for obvious. Now, I'm sure everyone's thinking that I'm insane. Obvious? You seem anything but. But not to me. You forget that I *know* you more than you'd like to admit. I can see your eyes turn hard and angry when Tyson does something...Tyson-like, or get lost when you think of your past, and most commonly, darken in lust when you gaze at me. Everything about you is shut off...except your eyes. 

G is for gorgeous, obviously. You're absolutely hot, and you know it, too. I see the smug satisfaction in your eyes when we're together. You know exactly where and how to touch me to get me begging for more, and you love it shamelessly. I suppose part of you craves control since you've never really had any. But I don't put a lot of thought into it as long as you give into my pleas and give me release.

A...this A is for both addictive and addicted. They're essentially the same word, anyways. I'm addicted to you, your dark embraces and bittersweet kisses, as I know you are addicted to me, to my touch. 

N...nymphomaniac? No, but seriously, N is for nettlesome. In other words, you're as annoying as all hell. You're so aloof that it's hard to get anything other than a reluctant moan out of you at any time, and you seem to eschew talking at any cost. 

T...T is for totally irresistible. That's why you annoy me. I can't leave because you're...you. I can't explain it, but something draws me to you like a moth to a flame. And if this is playing with fire, then please, by all means burn me. 

Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. Asshole, rational, rigorous, obvious, gorgeous, addictive, nettlesome, totally irresistible...and completely mine, at least for now. And I intend to enjoy my time with you to the fullest, because even if I never get to know you, I'll have been closer to you than anyone else. That's what I'm working for.

Kai walked in their shared room to see Rei writing something, sitting on the bed. "Hn. What are you doing?", he asked. Rei glanced up at him, setting the book aside. "Writing to my other lover", he said, deadpan, secretly amused by the rage that flickered over Kai's face. "But seriously, it was just a few thoughts. Chill". 

Kai rolled his eyes, but Rei noticed his stance relax slightly. "You're back early", he commented, looking at the clock. "A full hour before sunset". 

Kai didn't respond, instead crushing his lips to Rei's. Rei was used to this and so kissed back, letting himself be lowered back to the bed. Kai suddenly broke apart from him and sat back, regarding Rei seriously. The raven-haired blader blinked. "Something wrong?", he asked, wondering if the time had come. Perhaps Kai had gotten tired and wanted to break up? Well, they weren't really 'together', so...he wanted to stop having sex? It was too bad; he was just breaking the shell around the stoic slate-haired blader. 

Kai growled out, "You're mine". Rei blinked again. Of the all things he had been prepared to hear, a possessive declaration was definitely the last thing he had been expecting. Kai didn't seem to care about his current speechlessness as he pressed his mouth back to Rei's. 

Rei shook his head mentally and got back into the present, responding. Kai's possessive statement didn't bother him; he just hadn't been expecting it. Kai was naturally a possessive person, his refusal to let Kenny touch his bit beast being a prime example. And Rei supposed that he, too, was now an example of Kai's possessive streak. 

He smirked slightly, lifting Kai's shirt over his head. Kai could think he owned Rei all he wanted, and Rei would let him, but Kai would never truly own him. Not unless he had Kai in return. He moaned slightly as Kai worked over his neck and collar bone, sinking into the embrace. Suddenly this new turn of events seemed...interesting.  

Kinda…weird, I know. And different. I was thinking of taking this down, but I might leave it up. It just shows a non-happy and un-fluffy aspect to Kai and Rei's relationship, where it isn't really defined, just them using each other. Rei wants it to be more, but he knows that it probably won't happen, so he faces reality with a sort of detachedness that I tried to capture.

In any case, let me know what you thought. I was sorta in a bad mood when I wrote this, so it isn't like my other work. Review!  


	2. Untamed

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters, so don't sue me.

I can't believe I'm doing this...I have so many other fics to work on, but...here's the second part to "Arrogant." 

Same pairings as before, Kai/Rei.

Untamed

I don't love him.

Hell, I don't even like him sometimes.

But I'll sleep with him. It satisfies the lust in me. He's attractive, after all. And he knows it. He doesn't act like it, but there are certain mannerisms Rei has that show the arrogance he first had when he was competing in the Japan tournament. Of course, he does it so discreetly that no one knows it just from looking at him. Well, almost no one. 

Back to the matter at hand…most people would blame me for our current situation. Say I'm taking advantage of him. But he's never refused me. I'm many things, but I'm not a rapist. If he had said no and really meant it, I wouldn't force him. 

But he's never said no. So I don't see a problem. And the morons–my "teammates"–are so clueless. Disgustingly so. They never realize why I always room with Rei or why when I give them time off, which is a rarity, he and I tend to disappear at the same time. They'll never guess what goes on after dinner when he and I go into our room and the door shuts. They're naive. 

Rei knows that what we have is nothing. He knows that it's lust. He knows that I don't care. That's what makes it easy. No attachments means I can do whatever I want with whoever I want. But...I don't. 

See, I figure that this...arrangement...deserves some sort of balance. Rei isn't with anyone else, ever. I hate sharing, and he knows that. And so I'm not with anyone else either. If he's stuck with me, I'm stuck with him until one of us gets sick of this and breaks the whole thing off. He doesn't know this, of course. He most likely thinks that I go see other lovers whenever I decide to disappear for a few days. He's wrong. That's just thinking time.

But it's still not a relationship, despite the monogamy. From what I've heard, relationships require care and attention. Outside of blading, what Rei does is none of my concern, nor is my business any of his. I don't know anything about him other than his past with the White Tigers–and that sweet spot he has right under his ear. He knows pretty much the same about me–my past, which has been made painfully obvious–and what I like in bed. After nearly two months of sex it's hard not to know the latter. 

Rei likes to tease. It's in his nature. I don't take teasing too well. That's my nature. He often does it just to rile me up, and I hate to admit it, but it works. Apparently he finds it amusing. This would be an example of a time where I really don't like him. I hate people finding amusement at my expense.

I don't even know why I tolerate it. He isn't my first, by the way. I've had other partners before. But my other partners knew when not to push me, and let me do as I pleased without question. Rei isn't like that. I find it both interesting and irritating. He's no pushover. 

When we started this little affair, Rei wasn't a virgin. I'll admit that I was almost shocked. Definitely surprised. But apparently he's had partners of both genders before. It made it even easier to be with him, I suppose. He knew what to expect, and since I wasn't his first, I knew he wasn't expecting huge romantic shit, all candles and love and whatever. I don't do that. Our first time, I think, was on the cruise ship on the way to Europe. Yeah, it was. He was reading and Tyson had pissed me off again, so I stormed into our room to get some peace. Rei pestered me about what was wrong until I just kissed him to shut him up. 

As for how I knew how I wasn't his first, I asked. I had to...I don't have sex with virgins as a general rule. I don't want to make someone's first time a bad memory...that's what happened to me, and it's like hell. But Rei just tilted his head and asked in which sense I meant, girls or guys. Needless to say, I was startled. Then he shook his head and replied that he wasn't in either sense, so it didn't matter. This was where the almost-shock settled in, but I was distracted when he began kissing me again and so forgot about it for the time being.

I still wonder who his first was, though. Mariah? Li? Hell...Kevin? Never mind, I don't want to think about those possibilities. Bad mental pictures. And before you assume things, I'm not jealous. I'm just curious.

Will I get tired of this? Probably. I'm not exactly "commitment"-oriented, and I don't have the equanimity to deal with a whiny and clingy lover. Am I tired of it yet? Surprisingly, no. This is the longest that one of my "affairs" has ever lasted. And Rei, unlike the others, doesn't try to keep me tied down with tricks and mind games. My previous partners didn't figure out that I knew when they were trying to toy with me–and *no one* toys with me. He doesn't protest when I leave, though I think he's angry when I get back, but he never says a word. It makes it all the more tempting to actually interact with him, to see why he's so goddamned tolerant of an asshole like me—I'll admit that freely. I'm not a nice person. 

I'm used to being the puppet master, used to manipulating people and using them as I will to further my own causes. But perhaps in this situation *I'm* the puppet, and Rei is the master. He's gotten me to stay longer than I have for anyone else–much longer. And I have no intentions of leaving, which is almost frightening. I don't like getting attached to things or people. It always blows up in your face some way or the other. My personal philosophy is Murphy's Law: If anything can go wrong, it will. 

Kinda pessimistic and cut-off, I know, but it *is* Kai. Hope you all enjoyed this final installment of "Arrogant," and please review!


End file.
